


Awkward Angel

by DestielSnot



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angels, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Brigade, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hunters, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, TopDean, bottomcas, domdean, subcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: This is also published on my Wattpad account with the username of Tara-Dikov. Thank you in advanced if you decide to follow me on there.





	Awkward Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on my Wattpad account with the username of Tara-Dikov. Thank you in advanced if you decide to follow me on there.

Dean stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to graze his tense body. The hunt he and Sammy had just finished really took a toll on him and his brother. So much so that even Sam had just left to go to the local pub in the small Minnesota town.  
Dean, finishing up with the shower, turned it off and wrapped the small white towel around his waist. Knowing Sammy was out, he didn't feel the need to rush and get dressed.

He opened the bathroom door, hot steam exiting the tiny room with him.  
To Dean's surprise, he saw a somewhat short figure in the motel rooms small living area. He recognized the beige trench coat. Castiel. Of course he'd show up now.  
The angel always seemed to appear at the damnedest of times.

"Cas." Dean stated with a sigh.  
Upon hearing his nickname, the angel turned quickly around. He eyed the human before him.  
"Not exactly the best timing." Dean uttered as he gripped onto the hem of the towel.  
Castiel glanced down at Dean's almost naked form.  
"Hmm." Was all Cas said. Dean couldn't help the slight heat that went to his cheeks.  
"I just came because I found something attaining to some demons."  
"But I see now may not be the bestest of times.." Castiel continued to say as he kept his sight still on Dean's bare and dare he think, well chiseled chest and abs.  
Castiel didn't know much about humans but he knew Dean was a good portrayal of one; what with his toned and tanned body. If anything his vessel couldn't compare.

"Do you mind.." Castiel muttered as he closed in on Dean. He bent forward, inspecting Dean's form.  
Dean felt his whole body heat up at the touch of the angels index finger. He knew Castiel meant this in one of the most innocent of ways but it came off as so seductive. Dean had always felt a denseness in his stomach whenever he saw Cas. Something about the angels awkwardness had gotten to him.  
He'd never admit it out loud but he had almost a slight crush on the guy, and it had been a while since he had let loose. He had quite a lot of sexual tension in his groin.

Dean's grip on the towel got harder as Castiels hand's graze went further down.  
"Cas.." Dean lowly grunted causing Castiel to jolt his head up.  
Though he didn't show it, his human vessel Jimmy still got horny. It was a new feeling for Castiel and he'd be lying if he didn't act on how the others saw him. Yes, he was mostly unsure of humanly things but he knew what he was doing sometimes. One of those sometimes being now. Something in his body ached when he came in contact with Dean. And what better excuse then 'not knowing personal space'.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel stated, standing straight up. He was close, extremely close to the other's body.

"That's.. s'alright." Dean stated almost rushed. He felt out of breath.  
Castiel glanced down to see that Dean was sporting an erection. A large one at that. Dean followed his eyes and muttered 'shit' under his breath.  
Castiel stretched his legs slightly until he was on level with Dean. His warm breath fanning over the others face.

Cas placed his full lips onto Dean's, the other automatically responding. Dean, with one hand, gripped onto Castiel's waist, whose hips were oddly wide for a man.

The angel let out a small moan as Dean's tongue explored his mouth. Castiel was feeling so many new things it put him in a trance.

Dean lead Cas into his room, closing the wooden door behind him.  
Castiel was hastily unbuttoning his own shirt and pants and quickly removed them, leaving himself in just dark blue boxers.  
The hunter couldn't help but look amazed. Castiel's skin wasn't flawless but was beautiful. The small moles and freckles that scattered about his chest and stomach aided in Dean's infatuation.  
"You're beautiful." Dean uttered as he unwrapped the towel around his waist. Cas let out a quiet whimper and quickly placed himself on Dean's bed, stomach up and legs spread slightly.

Something in Dean sparked and he rushed over to the waiting Castiel and pulled off his boxers, tossing them somewhere in the room. He moved on top of the angel, holding his own weight above him. He hungrily pushed his lips onto Cas', both nipping and biting with so much passion.

"I really want you Dean." Castiel stated as he stared up at the hunter above him. He was ruggedly beautiful with slight dark circles and a dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Cas was already breathless and most definitely in love.  
Dean didn't know what to say, so he went on with what he was doing. He reached over Cas, opening a small drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. He opened the white bottle and squirted a good amount of the clear fruit-smelling liquid onto his hands then tossing the bottle elsewhere.

Castiel widened his already spread legs enough for Dean to kneel between him and lube his tight hole. He entered one finger at first, wiggling it slightly to prepare the angel, then went on to add another two fingers. Once he felt Castiel's warm opening was prepared, he lubed up his own large shaft greatly. He didn't want Castiel to feel any pain, only pleasure, unless it was something he wanted then he'd be happy to comply.

Dean aimed his erection with Castiel's hole and slowly entered him. When he heard Cas gasp, he waited for him to adjust to the sensation then continued.

Castiel felt full, if that made any sense. He could feel himself tightening around Dean and he loved it.  
Dean looked to Castiel for confirmation on continuing and the look in his eyes was all he needed.  
He slammed forcefully in Cas, earning a hearty moan from his lips and even himself.  
He continued at a fast pace, hitting the angels prostate multiple times. Castiel felt so buzzed and dazed.

After a few minutes, both men were reaching their limits. They were so pent up and it felt so relieving to be touched.  
One last thrust into Castiel's tight and hot hole had Dean cumming a large load, filling the angel go the brim. This caused Castiel to cum as well and both were out of it after riding off their orgasms.

Dean collapsed next to Castiel and let out a long sigh of contentment.  
Castiel curled up next to his hunter and smiled, enjoying his warmth. Dean wrapped one arm around the angel and used his other to pull the bed cover over the both of them.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered into Dean's side.

"I love you too angel."


End file.
